


Гендальф

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Пеп тоже молодец, Юрген молодец, между ними пальба, ритуал, секса нет и не будет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: 01.07.2020Воспоминания и предчувствия о Ритуале*Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ритуал





	Гендальф

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: любимая Tod in Venedig

Кто скажет, что не боится Ритуала, — соврёт. Страшно даже не то, что может случиться, а неопределённость, отсутствие чётких регламентов и правил. Любой матч может стать ритуальным. Тренеры, игроки — никто не застрахован. Хосепа более всего пугало то осознание, которое приходило к будущим участникам этого мистического действия: все разом понимали — сегодня.

Те, кто не испытал убийственной беспощадной ясности, смеялся над «этой вашей мистикой». Ровно до своего первого раза. Никому не нравится чувствовать себя марионеткой, у которой нет выбора.

— А вы бы не проводили Ритуал, отказались бы, — как-то высказался Микель, и звучало это как обвинение.

Хосеп тогда вспомнил.

Ему по большей части везло. Тогда он считал, что везёт сильнейшим. Он ни разу не попадал под Ритуал. Он при жизни становился легендой. Ну, почти. Он с лёгкостью брал трофеи, и Бундеслига плескалась пивным озером у его ног. Хосеп вообще не стеснялся брать, что ему нужно: подающие надежды игроки сами бежали навстречу своей славе. Так сложилось, что в основном — из Боруссии. Боруссии с её совершенно неимпозантным, диким и косматым йети — Юргеном Клоппом.

Хосепа тогда даже забавляло их противостояние. Сезон 13/14 стал триумфальным. Бавария показала Боруссии её место, Хосеп получил в наследство Гётце — золотого мальчика Юргена, а сам Юрген... Что ж, на тот момент Юрген получил разве что богатый опыт смирения. Так думал Хосеп, когда, проснувшись утром Суперкубка, понял: сегодня. Он остался спокойным. Что может пойти не так? Оказалось — всё.

После игры Юрген пожал ему руку, задержав чуть дольше, чем нужно. Хосеп поёжился. Клопп на бровке устрашал, Клопп в общении вне поля интриговал — настолько это были два разных человека. Который из них откроет сегодня Хосепу дверь гостиничного номера?

Бродящие по кругу мысли и затянувшееся рукопожатие прервал спокойный голос:

— Ритуала не будет. Я отказываюсь и принимаю ответственность на себя.

Он спасся, и все последствия пали на косматую голову: седьмое место в таблице, вылет из ЛЧ, травмы-травмы-травмы ключевых, а потом и вообще любых игроков. Мистика, говорите?

Но вот о чём думал Хосеп сейчас: Юрген, почти убитый неудачами, почти сломленный, вернулся с Ливерпулем (десятое место, тёмная лошадка) совсем другим. Как Гендальф из подземных горнил. Новый Юрген был закрыт, корректен, ироничен. Улыбка утратила лёгкую желтизну, а общение — неуверенность. И главное — тот, кто был на дне, не боится неудач. Юрген не боялся проиграть и... выигрывал.

Новый Хосеп был элегантен, уверен в себе, саркастичен. И он боялся. Боялся проиграть. Боялся перестать быть лучшим. Как назло, этот сомнительной объективности титул ему приписывал как раз Юрген — этот новый Юрген, в котором от прошлого Юргена осталось только неопределимое странное выражение глаз за стеклами очков, когда он смотрел на Хосепа.

В это утро Хосеп проснулся и понял: сегодня. А ещё понял, что проиграет.


End file.
